


More Than You Think

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Stiles, except boyd's alive, i repeat: FRIENDSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>disgruntledjukebox asked, "stiles + boyd-3 (please, don't leave)"</p><p>Stiles gets hurt and Boyd comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Stiles, you’re losing too much blood. You need to sit down.’

‘No, I don’t. I can make it,’ Stiles protests.

Except, he knows that Boyd’s right. He’s starting to get lightheaded from the pain and the blood loss.

Boyd sighs and bends through his knees so he can hoist Stiles onto his back.

‘Absolutely not, dude.’

Stiles tries to take a step back, but when he puts the weight on his injured leg, he nearly crumples to ground in pain. Boyd catches him under his arms and forces him to sit against a tree.

‘You, stay. I’m going to get Lydia.’

‘You’re going to leave me?’ Stiles asks, his voice getter higher from panic. ‘I know we’re not friends, but are you really going to leave me to bleed out in the middle of the preserve?’

‘I’m going to get Lydia so she can patch up enough that you’ll make it to the hospital,’ Boyd explains with a sigh.

‘Still, anything could happen while you’re away. What if one of those witches is still out there? What if I go into shock? What if you die on the way and no one finds me?’

Boyd raises his eyebrows, clearly not amused.

‘Okay, that last one probably won’t happen with all those supernoses around, but the others might.’

The werewolf still doesn’t look very convinced. So Stiles plays his last card. The doe eyes and begging.

‘Please, don’t leave.’

This time, Boyd’s expression goes a little pained, like he’s actually affected by the begging.

‘The others are already coming this way. Please,’ Stiles says, scooping some reason on top of the begging.

It works. Boyd sits down next to him and Stiles sags against his shoulder in relief. To his surprise, the guy doesn’t shake him off or comment on it. He just checks the makeshift bandage on Stiles’ leg and relaxes back against the tree. It’s a little weird actually. Stiles never thought the guy really cared for him and now he’s letting Stiles use him as a pillow.

He starts to doze off. Boyd’s shoulder is pretty sturdy and the pain isn’t so bad anymore. In fact, he doesn’t even feel it.

That’s not good. Stiles feels his heart starting to beat faster and his breaths or getting shorter.

‘Stiles? What’s wrong?’ Oh god, Boyd looks concerned. This is so bad.

‘I can’t feel the pain anymore. I’m dying, dude.’

Boyd lifts the hand that was still on Stiles’ leg. Stiles can feel a faint throb starting where the witch cut him.

‘I was draining away your pain.’

‘Oh,’ Stiles sighs out in relief. ‘Not dying then.’ He almost relaxes again, when a new thought pops into his head. ‘Wait, no. I totally am. You’re being nice to me. We’re not friends, you just admitted to that. Why are you nice to me if I’m not dying?’

‘We’re not friends,’ Boyd says with exasperation. Really, the guy could sound a little less annoyed in Stiles’ last moments on this fine earth. ‘We’re pack.’

Stiles looks up at Boyd, his packmate, in astonishment. Boyd is still looking at him like he’s the biggest idiot on the planet, but now, Stiles is also detecting some fondness behind it.

‘Awesome,’ Stiles grins.

‘You still can’t ride the Zamboni.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
